Archers and Underworld Children
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Solangelo and Frazel. Nico and Will are visiting Camp Jupiter when they decide to go on a double date with Frank and Hazel.


_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Hazel and Nico were sitting on the roof of the Pluto Temple. Hazel had been super pleased that Nico had come to visit her, Reyna, and Frank. And much to her surprise, he had brought another demigod along. Nico introduced him, rather hesitantly as his boyfriend. His name was Will Solace and he was a much, much nicer son of Apollo. Nico simply looked at Hazel for a few seconds before she attacked him with a hug and told him how happy she was for her brother. He had come out to her earlier—a few nights after the Giant War— but was still obviously uncomfortable with it. Hazel understood completely how awkward he must have felt. She gave Will "the talk" and told him if he ever hurt Nico, she would make his death look like a complete accident. As the two boys were walking away, holding hands, Nico shot her a look: a large smile and watery eyes. Hazel nearly cried at how happy she had made her brother.

Hazel shuffled closer to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder. Nico wrapped an arm around her.

"You've changed a lot," she murmured to him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "But it's a good change," she added giving him a soft smile. Nico kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I just never, I never," he croaked, "I never thought I'd ever have such happiness."

"You of all people deserve it," she reassured him. He looked down.

"Do I? I mean, it was me who kind of pushed people away. I wasn't even that great a brother to—"

Hazel smacked him. He gave her a startled look as he rubbed his head. "Nico, you gave me another chance," Hazel scolded. "You didn't even know I was your sister. And you have been a great brother. Okay?"

Nico looked at her before nodding and giving her a hug. She smiled. She often missed the quiet moments that she had with her brother when he went back to Camp Half-Blood.

"How's Frank?" he asked her switching subjects. Hazel couldn't help but smile. Nico and she would iris message each other every night in order to keep in touch and he would always ask her how Frank was treating her. Hazel pretended to be annoyed by it, but she loved how protective her brother got when she was around guys or being chased by monsters. He was the same way with Reyna. Hazel didn't mind that those two were close, just as long as she and Nico got the chance to hang out.

"Frank is good. He's been a bit busy with the whole praetor thing. Reyna is usually the one who takes charge and teaches him things. But he's doing a good job. We've been out on a date a couple of times. Just drinking hot chocolate and walking." She smiled at the memory. They were nice dates. They had held hands under the starry sky, talking in hushed voices. The steam from their hot chocolate dissolved into the air. And she loved the good night kisses he gave her afterwards. She grinned at her brother and asked, "How's Will?"

Nico's face turned redder than she'd ever seen. She giggled as he swallowed nervously. He cleared his throat and his face seemed to return to a slightly normal color. It was cute how flustered he got by these kinds of things. It really showed just what era he was from. He twiddled his thumbs and ducked his head a little before answering. "He's, he's uhm, good."

Hazel crossed her arms, not pleased with the answer.

Nico sighed, "He's so annoying and stupidly good looking. It isn't even fair. He wins almost every little argument we have. But he's sweet and caring and a good listener as well."

* * *

Both of the siblings were walking around the camp when they ran into their boyfriends who were practicing archery. Hazel walked up to Frank, calling his name. He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They held hands blushing and smiling, looking like they had just gotten together. Nico chose a slightly different tactic. He disappeared into the shadows and appeared right at the tip of the arrow his boyfriend was about to release.

"Hi, Will," he deadpanned. Will jumped about a foot in the air before he glared at Nico.

"Sunshine, you shouldn't go shadow traveling… and appearing in front of my arrow no less," Will snapped at him.

Nico shrugged, "You would have missed anyways, you're such a bad shot." He smirked amusingly as Will pouted at him.

"Nico, that's not nice."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Shut up and eat this!" Will said as he shoved a stick of gum into Nico's mouth. The son of Hades gagged, making a face, but slowly chewed the gum. Will gave him a satisfied smirk. Hazel tried not to giggle, while Frank shifted a little uncomfortably.

Nico looked over at Frank, "Hello. How have you been?"

Frank blushed, "Uhh, I've uhm, I've been well."

Nico frowned, "Are you okay? You look anxious."

Frank stammered even more which made Nico's eyes narrow even further. Will and Hazel looked at each other, unsure of what to do about the situation.

As Nico opened his mouth to say something, Will quickly blurted out, "I know, let's have a double date!"

Frank shot him a grateful look while the underworld children looked at him blankly. Nico's eyes were only slightly narrowed as he was annoyed that his boyfriend had cut him off.

"A what?" he asked.

"What's that?" Hazel said staring at both of the archers. Will mentally slapped himself. Though they didn't dress like it, both Nico and Hazel were from the 1940s. Both of them still got confused when it came to 21st Century things. Nico was a little more knowledge than his sister, but not much. Will still couldn't get over the fact Jason and Percy had once tied up Hazel and Nico in the Hades Cabin to give them some "21st Century Sex-Ed". The result ended up with Reyna trying to slit their throats, Annabeth and Piper scolding their boyfriends, and two very scarred underworld children who acted awkward around their boyfriends for the next month.

"Um, a double date is when two couples go out for the evening together," Frank explained.

"Oh," they both said. Will thought is was cute how confused Nico got.

Hazel nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. What should we do?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably and Will gripped his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Nico returned it. Hazel couldn't help but smile. Frank let out a little smile. He wasn't that comfortable with the relationship his girlfriend's brother had, but if it made Hazel smile, Frank smiled with her.

"We could watch a scary movie or something. Get some pizza, pop, and popcorn," Will suggested.

Nico tensed slightly and then muttered, "Yeah, sure." Hazel and Frank nodded.

"What scary movie should we watch?" Frank asked, slightly nervous.

"Let's watch a whole bunch!" Will said enthusiastically. They nodded and the plans were set in place. Nico immediately turned walked off.

* * *

"Sunshine, wait up!" Nico heard someone yell behind them. He sighed and stopped. Will came up and took his hand and Nico had to resist the urge to pull away. Will gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Nico silently cursed himself that Will could read him so well. Nico looked down, not wanting to tell Will his embarrassing secret. He blushed and mumbled under his breath… in Italian.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't quite get that," Will said gently. Nico rolled his eyes. Leave it to Will to coax him with pet names. He hated how it was slowly working.

He muttered it again a little louder in Italian. His face grew redder. Will leaned closer to him, still looking perplexed.

"Ho paura a guardare film di paura," Nico said aloud. Will looked blankly at him.

"Uhhmm," he said.

Nico buried his face in hands and whined, "I don't like scary movies!"

Will raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"They.. they.. they're scary," he said quietly. Will stared incredulously at him before he started laughing. Nico scowled at him. "I knew you'd do that! That's why I didn't want to say anything!" Will was still laughing when Nico finally snapped, "Just because I'm the son of Hades, doesn't mean that I don't get scared!" He started to storm away, but Will grabbed him.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said as he hugged him. He still had a smile on his face. "But now it gives me an excuse to hold you in my lap!"

Nico groaned aloud at that. But he shot his boyfriend a smirk as he turned to leave to find Reyna.

* * *

Later that night, among the empty pizza boxes and pop cans, Will and Nico lay curled up in a blanket, Will's arms wrapped tightly around Nico. Both of them were fast asleep. For once Nico looked peaceful. Hazel smiled thinking about the few hours earlier before. Nico had been sitting in Will's lap staring wide-eyed at the screen. Will simply hugged him and put a hand over his eyes when something gruesome happened. Frank had wrapped his arms around Hazel and was shaking. Now she was curled up in Frank's arms, looking her brother. It was the best first double date she ever had.


End file.
